They did what!
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: It was a normal day for the guild. However a certain pinked haired male and purple haired woman weren't seen. Luckily Happy has the answer! But now everyone wished he didn't. Summary sucks I know. Natsu x Kinana. One-shot I felt like doing.


**I'm bored. I wanted to do another one-shot. Cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Everyone was currently doing their own thing in the Fairy Tail guild. People were drinking with one another. People were talking with one another. And of course, people were punching and shouting at one another.

Yup, another good old fashion brawl is taking place. But then again this was Fairy Tail after all, so this was nothing new.

However, if one would look closely around the guild, it would be clear that a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be seen. The only ones who noticed his absence were Lucy, Mira, and Erza, though they didn't know that the other noticed as well. So they simply kept it to themselves.

That wasn't the only thing that was unusual. Another thing, though only Mira noticed, was that a certain purple haired bartender was also not presence today. Which was odd, as Kinana would be one of the first people here. But now it was noon, and still no sight of the purple haired woman.

"Hey Mira." Lucy, who was sitting at the bar looking at her book, starting to call out to the white haired bartender. This got her attention as he went to the blonde after she finished drying a plate she washed.

"What's up Lucy?" Mira replied back to the Celestial mage in curiosity, wondering what the blonde wanted.

"Have you noticed that Natsu isn't anywhere to be seen?" Lucy questioned the oldest of the Strauss siblings. Mira was a bit surprised to also notice the lack of the pink haired male.

"You noticed that too?" Erza spoke up, getting the two women to look at the red head next to them as she finished her strawberry cheesecake, "I thought I was the only one who noticed." She told them, putting her fork down on her now empty plate.

"Yeah, I have noticed as well," Mira informed the two, as she was now in a thinking pose, "It's weird, and usually Natsu would be one of the first people here."

"I know. I didn't even find him in my apartment this morning. Usually he would break in and sleep in my bed." Lucy told the two. This got them to be even more surprised. Natsu didn't even show up in Lucy's apartment? He always does that though.

"This is troubling," Erza spoke once again as she was also in a thinking position, "It isn't like Natsu to not go to Lucy's apartment not to mention not be in the guild at this time." The red haired woman stated.

"Why do you think him breaking into my home is a good thing?" Lucy questioned with a sweat drop. Why does everyone think that Natsu not breaking into her home and getting into her bed is a bad thing?

They ignored her question as the white haired woman and red haired woman were thinking as to why Natsu has yet to shown up.

"Natsu isn't the only one who isn't here," Mira stated, getting both Lucy and Erza confused as to what she meant. The white haired barmaid figured she should clear up what she meant, "Kinana also hasn't shown up at the guild yet. It's isn't like her to not show up without letting anyone know." She informed them.

"Really?" Erza spoke with a bit of surprise in her voice, as Mira nodded in confirmation.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't even spotted her since I got here." Lucy also realized, now noticing the purple haired woman's absence.

They were about to continued their discussing, but then the doors opened to see a certain blue Exceed making his way to where Wendy and Carla. Those who noticed greeted the flying cat, as he replied with a "Hi" back to them.

This got the three women to be a bit surprised. Usually Happy is always with Natsu, and the blue Exceed doesn't seem to either noticed, or wasn't bothered by the lack of the pink haired mage. Lucy, Erza, and Mira looked at each other, knowing that if anyone would know where Natsu was, it would be Happy.

"Happy!" Mira called out to the blue Exceed, who heard his name being called after Carla turned down his offer of fish once again. Not wanting to get the white haired woman anger, he flew to where the three women were at.

"Hello, do you need anything Mira?" Happy asked her as he pulled a fish from who knows where and began to eat it.

"Do you know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked the blue cat, getting the fish-addicted Exceed to look at the blonde, "He hasn't shown up yet, and we're wondering where he is." She informed him, hoping that he would know of the Fire Dragon Slayer's whereabouts.

"Oh he's back at home with Kinana." Happy told them without a care in the world. This got the three women to be surprised by his words.

"Kinana's there too?" Erza questioned the blue Exceed, getting an "Aya!" from him. That was rather odd, she and everyone else never really see the pink haired male and the purple haired female interact that much, "Why?"

"I don't know. They didn't seem to notice me when I woke up," Happy told them, as he remembered waking up but they didn't seem too noticed. So the cat merely headed to the guild without thinking about it too much, "They were too busy with their naked wrestling on Natsu's bed to see me." He casually answered them.

Happy might have said that part a bit too loud, because all activity in the guild of suddenly ceased instantly. Looks of both of shock, disbelief, and horror was present on everyone's faces as they turned to look at the blue Exceed, who didn't seem to realize the weight of his words.

"C-Care to repeat that Happy?" Erza managed to ask him, despite her stuttering and her face being as red as her hair now. Her face wasn't the only one whose face was red, as many in the guild's faces were also red.

"I don't know?" Happy replied, thinking that was what they meant.

"After that." Lucy clarified, trying to calm her now heating face to no valid from the information they just received.

"They didn't seem to notice me when I woke up?" Happy once again guessed if that was what they wanted.

"After that." Mira also clarified to the cat, with a blush also on her face from the revelation.

"Oh, they were too busy with their naked wrestling on Natsu's bed to see me." Happy told them with a casually tone. The blue Exceed must have only got a glimpse of what Natsu and Kinana were doing.

Cause if he saw more then the cat would most likely been scarred for life.

"N-Naked wrestling?" Gray, who had no shirt on, spoke up, trying to wrap his mind around what he just heard.

"Aye sir!" Happy told the Ice Maker mage with a happy cheer.

Everyone simply remained silent by that information. It wasn't hard to figure out what exactly Natsu and Kinana were doing. Natsu, the densest person on the entire planet, and sweet innocent Kinana were doing… doing…

*THUD*

Everyone then fainted on the floor, with many of the prevents like Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba having massive nose bleeds, as well was many of the women, like Erza, Lucy, and Mira with massive blushes on their faces. The only ones who didn't faint were Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka. It was a good thing Bisca and Alzack covered the little girl's ears so she didn't hear what the blue cat said. Wendy and Romeo were simply confused, as they didn't know why everyone reacted and fainted the way they did.

They were around twelve or thirteen years old, so it wasn't really surprising that they didn't know what everyone freaked out about.

"Uh… why they reacted like that?" Wendy questioned, as Romeo was also wondering the same.

Happy looked confused, Carla sighed, Pantherlily face palmed, and Asuka was simply wondering why her parents fainted as she poked them with her finger.

'AT NATSU'S HOUSE'

Natsu and Kinana fell back down on the bed as they tried to catch their breaths after their… fun. Luckily the covers of the bed were over them to hide their naked and sweaty bodies.

"Whoa…" Kinana could only say with a blush on her face as she tried to clam down.

"Yeah…" Natsu also simply spoke with a blush on his own as he tried to catch his breath. Who knew what they did would take so much out of them?

Then again they went at it like rabbits for a while. Who knew the Fire Dragon Slayer and the purple barmaid would end up like perverts and keep at it that long?

"*Yawn* I'm tired…" Natsu stated, as he felt like he could sleep for days.

"Yeah, I *Yawn* feel tired as well…" Kinana managed to reply to her lover.

Natsu put his arms around Kinana, who liked being hugged by the pink haired male, as they got ready to fall asleep.

"Kinana?" Natsu began to speak, getting her to look at him before she fell asleep.

"Yeah?" She asked him. Natsu then simply smiled with the blush still present on his face.

"I love you." He told her, to which got her to smile at him with her own blush still present on her own face.

"I love you too." She responded, as fatigue began to take hold of the two lovebirds.

Natsu and Kinana kissed each other once more, and then they both succumbed to the world of dreams, cuddling with each other.

 **...That felt like it ended up being more perverted that I though. What is wrong with me? Well, at least there's another Natsu/Kinana story in the world now. See? I'm helping.**

 **Anyway, if you like it great. If you hate it can't say I blame you.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
